Little Confessions
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Bebe has had a crush on Stan for a while now, and, when they're paired up for the egg project, maybe she'll get the chance to tell him. (Takes place in Follow That Egg! Request for The Awesome Writer100)


A/N: This was requested long ago by a writer called "The Awesome Writer100", but I just never got around to finishing it.

Until now XD

As you can tell by the title and summary of this fic, it's a spin on the episode "Follow that Egg" so if you haven't seen it, then...this might not be good for you to read if you don't like spoilers, even though this episode came out a long time ago haha.

The pairing is Stebe, and...I might ship that now...*hides*

* * *

"Stan, you're a horrible parent!" Bebe screamed at her "husband". The fourth grade was assigned a project to take care of an egg, but Stan was too busy obsessing over Wendy and Kyle being a "couple". Bebe would never admit it, but it actually made her a wee bit jealous. Maybe a little bit. Maybe a lotta bit. Maybe Bebe wanted to grab Stan and make out with him. Maybe she didn't. Who knows?

"What?! No I'm a great parent!"

"You fucking put the egg in the laundry yesterday! How the fuck does that happen?!"

"I thought it was the fridge!" Stan argued. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she didn't know why she liked that boy.

It could've been that cute little poofball hat he always wore on his silky raven hair, that Bebe secretly wanted to run her fingers through. Maybe it was how he was not Eric Cartman, and was actually nice.

Now that Bebe thought about it, Wendy was saying something about liking someone with a red shirt the other day, but she wasn't really listening. She was thinking more on how that lucky bitch had Stan in the palm of her hand. Bebe would love to have Stan, but no, he just had to be hung up on Wendy!

"Um, Bebe? You've been silent for a long time. Are you mad at me?" Stan asked, looking at the blonde with those cute little puppy dog azure eyes that Bebe adored.

_I would never be mad at you_, she thought as she sighed. "No."

"Random thought here, but do you think I could switch with Kyle? And then you and him would be together, and me and Wendy would be together? I know you mentioned having a crush on Kyle, like a year ago, maybe you guys could like, re-ignite it or something?"

_I haven't had a crush on him in forever. _Bebe thought. "Um, why don't we just stay partners?"

Her crush did one of those nose bridge pinches that she thought to be a habit of his. "But then, maybe I could ask Wendy out again, and we could go out. Kyle's cool, you'd like him!" Stan said, attempting to play matchmaker. Bebe twirled a few strands of blonde hair around her finger.

"I-well..." Bebe didn't know how to respond. She definitely didn't want to blurt out her crush on him. That was not an option. Maybe she should...say yes? But then Stan and Wendy would be back together, and Bebe would be back to square one. Square one being, secretly glancing at Stan hanging out with his three best friends, while she and Wendy gossiped with the other girls.

"I mean, I don't want to piss you off, but, you know..."

"I like being partners with you though." Bebe finally said, after a pause of not knowing what to say to him.

"Literally two minutes ago you were telling me I was a horrible parent though..." Stan replied, obviously confused. She hugged him, opting to at least be closer to him.

"Uh..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Stan was now surprised, but hugged back.

"Why are we hugging?"

"Shut up Stan." Bebe replied back, not wanting to leave this position. They stayed like that until Stan finally broke away and sat down.

"That was a long hug dude." Stan pointed out. Bebe rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. She was going to say it. She wasn't a girl to wait too long on things she would like, and now, some courage had been found. She was going to tell Stan Marsh that she, Bebe Stevens, liked him. Loved him actually.

"Can I just say something? You don't have to say yes, but I just need to say something."

"Okay." Stan said simply, and leaned back into his couch. Bebe took a deep breath and confessed.

"So I know that you love Wendy, and that I shouldn't do anything because then I'd be like a homewrecker, even though you two aren't together, but then again she likes someone in a red shirt, and I don't know who, it might be Cartman or Clyde I don't know, but I kindalikeyou and I'd like forustogooutsometime." Bebe said, now gasping for breath.

"Wendy likes someone else? Again?" Stan sighed and put his head down on his hands.

"Well...maybe...maybe I could cheer you up?"

"You brought chocolate? That always cheers me up." Stan said, and smiled. Bebe did a mental facepalm. This was a special kind of ignorance.

"If you wanted to, do...do you wanna go out?" Bebe finally spat out, and nervously patted her hair. He looked a bit confused.

"On a date?"

"Sure, whatever you call it."

"Oh uh...I kinda..." Stan paused, appearing to think about Bebe's offer a bit more, "Actually...yeah. Yeah! Okay."

"Really?" She asked. Stan nodded.

"Wow...I just didn't think you'd say yes..."

"I did."

"Um...so anyway...how did that egg end up in the laundry?" She asked.

"Let's discuss that later..."

* * *

A/N: SHIT SHIT SHIT I FAILED I FAILED *sobs*

I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR-*is dragged away and shot*


End file.
